


There Is No Passion

by Hexiva



Category: Marvel 616, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Master Steve Rogers is captured by the Sith Lord Darth Schadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Passion

Darth Schadel paced a circle around the captive Jedi master. “The Emperor does not understand the Force as I do,” he said. His crimson face was gaunt, and the skeletal impression was only strengthened by the black tattoos over it, which were patterned after a skull. The horns on his head were covered by the black hood of his robes. 

"You Sith can never understand the Force," Rogers growled, glaring at Schadel from inside his force cage. "It’s not about hate. It’s about peace.” 

"Ah yes, how does it go?" Schadel chuckled. “‘There is no passion, there is only peace’ … ahh, but that’s not true, is it? Passion cannot be denied. And peace, as much as I loath it, may have its place as well. That is what the Emperor does not understand. You and I, Rogers, we are two sides of the same coin. Darkness and light, evil and good … peace and passion. The Force is both good and evil … as, together, we two are. The dark side alone will never dominate the galaxy, but neither will the light side. But together … together, Rogers, we could bring the universe to its knees. Bring the galaxy unity … peace … order.” 

Rogers stared at him. “You don’t understand anything, do you?” As Schadel scowled, incensed, Rogers continued. “The light side isn’t about domination. We’re here to help the galaxy, Schadel, not to rule it. That’s something you can never understand, Schadel: kindness.”


End file.
